Jigsaw
by seoul.knight
Summary: Iroh is dead. Mai feels guilty. Zuko feels victimised. Probending Circuit Round 5. Mai. Zuko. Slight Jet.


I don't own ATLA.

Mai's POV – entry to Probending Circuit part 5. Prompts: darkness (word), blood (smell), crime (genre)

* * *

 **Jigsaw**

Let's paint a beautiful picture together and maybe, 1 2 3, we can bring to life the visions that keep on repeating in my mind.

First, we will have the color of crimson against dirty white walls as the base. Next, splashes of ash black darkness to depict a feeling of macabre and grim and then splatters of grey just for that touch of confusion. I might want to add yellow to the mix for that much needed chaos and as my final finishing stroke, a purely technical brush sweep of shiny silvery paint that stands out so it would forever burn into my corneas.

Hell, I am a realist after all so let's go crazy and give it some more realistic effects that anyone could relate to. I want an observer to notice the texture of the paint that seems to appear in waves like it's desperate to flow out of the canvas. He will notice the metallic rusty scent that will emit from the painting, reminiscent of the aroma of freshly drawn blood. She will relate to the quiet chaos whispering around the edges and coming out in screams that sound more like hollowed echoes.

It's not that I've gone insane. I've just witnessed a murder firsthand and I don't think anyone can even fathom the kind of thoughts that are running through my mind. I still cannot believe it had happened and I had been made into a tool. Not like it matters to me; it has absolutely nothing to do with me. And yet here I am wasting my energy, trying to reach out to someone I have sworn never to see again. Well, at least, my parents made me swear never to see again. I figured, what they don't know wouldn't hurt them.

The fallen Prince of the Fire Nation: the scar on his face plain for the entire world to see his disgrace.

I see him with a scruffy looking person with a lost puppy demeanor. Trust Zuko to always find the lost ones. He has a knack for that.

They were talking quietly to each other and I don't think this new friend of his is one from the Avatar's gang; this one is a pure misfit even by himself. I can tell from his gait that he has something against the world and by the world, I meant the Fire Nation. He is no doubt another one of those who had fallen victim to the roaring pyre of our ambition to conquer the world.

I'm scoffing now if you can't already tell- I'm just not an overly empathetic person.

I took a deep breath and released, blowing my bangs as I did so. It's now or never so let's just get this done and over with.

"Zuko,' I called out his name and I was hit by the realization of how long it has been since I've said his name out loud. I've always been surrounded by people who are not fans of the Prince so mentioning his name even in passing is sort of taboo.

I see him pause in his actions before making a slow turn to face me. I rolled my eyes at the dramatic nature of his reaction although inside, I'm actually jumping up and down for joy that I could still elicit that reaction in him. Call me weird if you will, I just don't wear my emotions on my sleeve, or my face for that matter.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around the city,' I responded quite offhandedly. He was still in a half-dazed state as he eyes me with no doubt, suspicion in his eyes. I see him gaze around, looking for a glimpse of Azula.

'She's not here; I came to see you alone. Can we talk?" I cut to the chase as I always do in conversations- small talk is just not my thing.

"Uh . . . yeah, by the way this is Jet and this is Mai, my . . . uh. . ." Zuko and his eloquent way of putting his words- I think I'm falling in love all over again. Ughhh...

"Alone Zuko," I said quite cuttingly, ignoring the lost puppy.

He was surprisingly obedient as I pull him by the arm toward a dead-end alley not far from us.

"Are you alone? When did you get here?" he starts with the questioning that I don't think I am in the mood for. I hate the way his eyes flash as he stares straight at me; I feel like he's stripping me, forcing me to bare my guilty soul. I hate having my integrity doubted under any circumstances even if I was at fault in which case, I am not.

"Nice to see you too, Zuko. It has been a while," I started quite scathingly, making sure I add that wonderful touch of sarcasm.

"Mai, I don't mean to sound rude but I'm really not in a mood for pleasant reunions. My Uncle just died and I just found out the supposed murderer isn't the actual murderer. In fact, he is trying to help me find Uncle's murderer,"

He finishes with a weariness I've already gotten used to. It was one of those things about him that I can truly relate to; I think it has something to do with our fucked up families.

"And you believe him?' I asked in a tone that I must say is quite convincing. He looks away and I almost smiled knowing that I could still sway his little heart. My almost smile however, quickly turns into a frown when I suddenly noticed how much his eyes looked like his uncle's when he is deep in thought.

'Come with us, Zuko," I said, ignoring his silence and hesitation. His eyes flashes again with suspicion and at this point of the game, I really don't care anymore. Yes- my ability in careful manoeuvring of emotions has always been less than desirable.

'Your sister wants you to go back with her to the Fire Nation and I think you should since there's nothing left for you here, Zuko."

I see his fists clench till his knuckles almost pops. He could hit me if he wants to but I'm almost certain he never would and when his fist collides with the wall behind me, I smirked. I will always be the only one who understands him inside and out and he knows it.

There's really no point in trying to weave a cover story at this point. He already knows what happened after all.

"Tell me where Azula is,"

:

1136 words


End file.
